Il Trono di Spade
|annoprimatv= 2011 – in produzione |genere= avventura, fantastico, drammatico |stagioni= 5 |episodi= 50 |durata = 50–65 min (episodio) |linguaoriginale= inglese |aspectratio= 16:9 |risoluzione= 1080i |tipocolore= colore |tipoaudio= Dolby Digital 5.1 |ideatore= David Benioff D.B. Weiss |regista= vedi Regia |soggetto= George R. R. Martin (romanzi) |sceneggiatore= David Benioff D.B. Weiss Bryan Cogman George R. R. Martin (st. 1-4) Vanessa Taylor (st. 2-3) Jane Espenson (st. 1) Dave Hill (st. 5) |attori= vedi Personaggi e interpreti |doppiatoriitaliani= vedi Personaggi e interpreti |montatore= Oral Norrie Ottey (st. 1-3) Frances Parker (st. 1-3) Martin Nicholson (st. 1) Katie Weiland (st. 2+) Crispin Green (st. 4+) Tim Porter (st. 4+) |musicista= Ramin Djawadi |scenografo= Gemma Jackson (st. 1-3) Deborah Riley (st. 4+) |costumista= Michele Clapton (st. 1-5) April Ferry (st. 6+) |produttore= Mark Huffam (st. 1) Frank Doelger (st. 1) Bernadette Caulfield (st. 2) Chris Newman (st. 3+) Greg Spence (st. 3+) Lisa McAtackney (st. 5+) Bryan Cogman (st. 5+) |produttoreesecutivo= David Benioff D. B. Weiss Carolyn Strauss (st. 2+) Frank Doelger (st. 2+) Bernadette Caulfield (st. 3+) |casaproduzione= Bighead, Littlehead. Management 360 Television Grok! Television Generator Entertainment Startling Television HBO |dataavvio-trasmissioneoriginale= 17 aprile 2011 |datafine-trasmissioneoriginale= in corso |reteoriginale= HBO |dataavvio-trasmissioneitalia= 2 maggio 2013 |datafine-trasmissioneitalia= in corso |reteitalia= Rai 4 |dataavvio-trasmissioneitaliapay= 11 novembre 2011 |datafine-trasmissioneitaliapay= in corso |reteitaliapay= Sky Cinema 1 (st. 1-3) Sky Atlantic (st. 4+) }} Il Trono di Spade (Game of Thrones) è una serie televisiva statunitense di genere fantasy creata da David Benioff e D.B. Weiss, che ha debuttato il 17 aprile 2011 sul canale via cavo HBO. È nata come adattamento televisivo del ciclo di romanzi Cronache del ghiaccio e del fuoco (A Song of Ice and Fire) di George R. R. Martin. La serie racconta le avventure di molti personaggi che vivono in un grande mondo immaginario costituito principalmente da due continenti. Il centro più grande e civilizzato del continente occidentale è la città capitale Approdo del Re, dove si trova il Trono di Spade. La lotta per la conquista del trono porta le più potenti famiglie del continente a scontrarsi o allearsi tra loro in un contorto gioco di potere. Ma, oltre agli uomini, emergono anche altre forze oscure e magiche. Trama Prima stagione Eddard Stark, lord di Grande Inverno, viene incaricato dal suo re e amico Robert Baratheon di recarsi ad Approdo del Re per ricoprire la carica di Primo Cavaliere del Re. La guerra fra i Sette Regni è però alle porte, a causa degli intrighi e delle mire al Trono di Spade dei membri della nobile Casa Lannister. Jon Snow, figlio illegittimo di Eddard Stark, si arruola invece nei Guardiani della notte e si reca sulla Barriera, enorme muro di ghiaccio che separa il mondo degli uomini dalle ostili terre dell'Eterno Inverno, da cui sta arrivando una minaccia terribile. Nel frattempo, Daenerys Targaryen e il suo crudele fratello Viserys, ultimi superstiti della nobile Casa Targaryen regnante prima della rivolta dei Baratheon, cercano di ricostruire l'antico potere nelle selvagge terre al di là del mare. Seconda stagione La guerra tra le famiglie dei Sette Regni è ormai giunta. Mentre Tyrion Lannister esercita le funzioni di Primo Cavaliere e regge a stento il Trono di Spade, su cui è seduto il folle giovane re Joffrey, altri uomini pretendono di essere regnanti: Robb Stark, che ha radunato i vessilli del Nord; Stannis Baratheon, la cui rigida lucidità è in parte annebbiata da un nuovo culto monoteista; Renly Baratheon, con il supporto delle armate dell'Altopiano; Balon Greyjoy, con le sue navi lunghe; Daenerys Targaryen, la giovane principessa esiliata, sopravvissuta alle fiamme e madre dei draghi, che cerca un esercito al di là del mare. Nel frattempo, oltre la Barriera, Jon Snow e i Guardiani della notte si preparano all'impatto con forze oscure e dimenticate. Terza stagione I giochi continuano. Jon Snow è tra i Bruti e mentre Daenerys Targaryen cerca di ottenere un esercito nelle terre di Astapor, le cose ad Approdo del Re cambiano: i Tyrell acquistano più potere e cercano di entrare nelle grazie dei potenti Lannister. In viaggio verso nord, Bran Stark vive sogni sempre più realistici e incontra un nuovo amico che lo accompagnerà nel suo viaggio verso la Barriera. Jaime Lannister e Brienne di Tarth continuano la loro marcia verso sud con non poche difficoltà, mentre Tyrion e Cersei Lannister non sono più padroni di loro stessi dall'arrivo del loro padre nella capitale. Arya Stark incontra il sacerdote Thoros di Myr e si unisce alla Fratellanza Senza Vessilli. Rifugiato alla Roccia del Drago, Stannis Baratheon attende un segnale dal Signore della Luce, mentre la Sacerdotessa Rossa è in viaggio alla ricerca del figlio bastardo nelle cui vene scorre il sangue di un Re. Theon Greyjoy è stato rapito dal bastardo di Roose Bolton, un individuo di raro sadismo che lo tormenterà alternando torture, mutilazioni e false speranze. Robb Stark sente il peso della guerra e cerca di dare uno scopo ai suoi uomini, ma intrighi e tradimenti lo aspettano presso coloro che credeva suoi alleati. Quarta stagione La guerra dei cinque Re sembra giungere ad un epilogo e i Lannister figurano come vincitori indiscussi. Ad Approdo del Re, il giovane re Joffrey è pronto per sposare Margaery Tyrell, ma qualcuno sta tramando per impedire al giovane leone di regnare; Tyrion si ritrova invischiato in un complotto che rischia di condurlo alla morte e nuove personalità importanti arrivano in città. Sansa Stark trova un inaspettato alleato nel momento del bisogno. Alla Roccia del Drago, Stannis Baratheon cerca di riorganizzare le sue truppe e cercare sostegno nelle Città Libere al di là del mare. Alla Barriera, Jon Snow e i Guardiani della Notte si preparano ad affrontare l'esercito di Mance Rayder, sempre più vicino ai confini dei Sette Regni. Bran Stark continua il suo viaggio nelle Terre dell'Eterno Inverno, mentre sua sorella Arya prosegue la sua avventura da ostaggio del Mastino. Brienne di Tarth e Podrick Payne si imbarcano in una missione per conto di Jaime. Nel Nord, Theon Greyjoy è sempre più succube del sadico Ramsay Snow, impegnato in una missione per provare il suo valore al padre e venire riconosciuto come un Bolton. A Meereen, Daenerys Targaryen si insedia come regina e governa la Baia degli Schiavisti. Quinta stagione Ad Approdo del Re, la Regina Madre Cersei Lannister tenta di mantenere solido il potere della Corona, ora guidata dal giovane Tommen Baratheon. La famiglia reale è però minacciata dall'emergente figura enigmatica e austera dell'Alto Passero e dal suo ordine di fedeli ai Sette Dei. Jaime Lannister parte per una pericolosa missione a Dorne, mentre suo fratello Tyrion vaga per il Continente Orientale in cerca di uno scopo. Conscio dell'imminente arrivo della Lunga Notte, Jon Snow tenta di fondare un'alleanza con i Bruti, ma le sue decisioni sono poco amate tra i Guardiani della Notte. Petyr Baelish lascia la Valle di Arryn per dedicarsi al suo nuovo piano con Sansa Stark. Nel frattempo, Re Stannis Baratheon si prepara alla conquista dei Sette Regni, anche se la sua marcia verso Grande Inverno si rivela piena di ostacoli. Ad aspettarlo nel cuore del Nord vi sono Roose e Ramsay Bolton, decisi a difendere il potere ottenuto con sangue e tradimento. A Meereen, Daenerys Targaryen affronta le conseguenze della sua politica senza il consiglio di ser Jorah Mormont, il quale cerca in tutti i modi di riguadagnare la fiducia della Madre dei Draghi. Arrivata a Braavos, Arya Stark aspira ad acquisire i poteri degli Uomini Senza Volto e diventare un'assassina. Episodi Produzione Concezione e sviluppo Lo scrittore George R. R. Martin, autore della serie di romanzi Cronache del ghiaccio e del fuoco, aveva ricevuto diverse proposte di adattamenti cinematografici della sua opera, ma aveva sempre rifiutato, dal momento che un film non sarebbe bastato per contenere la trama; un altro problema sarebbero state le numerose scene di sesso e violenza, difficilmente ammesse sul mercato cinematografico. Gli showrunner David Benioff e D.B. Weiss si avvicinarono all'idea di adattare i romanzi di Martin nel 2006, dopo che Benioff lesse il primo romanzo della saga, Il gioco del trono. Benioff chiamò dunque Weiss, condividendo il suo entusiasmo e portando il collega a leggere quel libro lungo un migliaio di pagine in "quasi 36 ore". I due sceneggiatori presentarono il progetto alla rete televisiva via cavo HBO e convinsero Martin nel corso di un incontro in un ristorante sulla Santa Monica Boulevard durato cinque ore. Benioff affermò che guadagnarono la fiducia dell'autore con la loro risposta alla domanda: "Chi è la madre di Jon Snow?". Il 16 gennaio 2007 il settimanale Variety segnalò l'acquisto da parte dell'emittente televisiva statunitense HBO dei diritti per un adattamento della saga sul piccolo schermo. Scritta e prodotta da Benioff e Weiss, la serie venne concepita in modo da coprire un romanzo per stagione; George R. R. Martin venne coinvolto come co-produttore esecutivo e sceneggiatore di un episodio per ciascuna stagione (eccetto per la quinta). Nel giugno 2008 Martin affermò sul suo blog che la seconda stesura dello script era terminata, ma che HBO non aveva ancora deciso quale sarebbe stato il destino della serie. Nel novembre 2008 il blog di Martin riportò che HBO aveva commissionato la realizzazione di un episodio pilota e nel luglio 2009 l'emittente annunciò i primi nomi del cast. Nel marzo 2010 HBO ordinò altri nove episodi della serie TV, poiché l'episodio pilota convinse la rete a produrre l'intera prima stagione. Nel dicembre 2010 terminarono le riprese della prima stagione e iniziò la post-produzione, per il montaggio e l'aggiunta del sonoro e degli effetti speciali. Il debutto venne fissato per il 17 aprile 2011. L'episodio pilota costò alla produzione tra i 5 e 10 milioni di dollari, mentre il budget totale della prima stagione venne stimato intorno ai 50-60 milioni. La Northen Ireland Screen inviò dei finanziamenti per la produzione, confermandoli anche per la seconda stagione. Per la produzione di quest'ultima, la serie ottenne un aumento del budget del 15% per permettere una realizzazione curata della più importante battaglia della "Guerra dei Cinque Re". Il budget dell'episodio L'assedio venne incrementato a 8 milioni di dollari, mentre il budget medio per episodio si aggira attorno ai 6 milioni. Ogni episodio della serie costa dalle due alle tre volte di più di un episodio generico di un'altra serie broadcast o via cavo (si consideri il costo di 3 milioni di dollari a episodio per la serie televisiva Breaking Bad o quello di 2 milioni a episodio per The Big Bang Theory). In un'intervista a Michael Lombardo, presidente della divisione entertainment di HBO, è emerso che l'emittente vorrebbe far continuare la serie televisiva finché George R. R. Martin continuerà a scrivere, continuando a produrre stagioni di dieci episodi che coprono la lunghezza di un romanzo. Tuttavia, a partire dalla terza stagione, la trasposizione dei romanzi iniziò a risultare meno schematica: il terzo volume della saga venne adattato in due intere stagioni e integrato con parti del quarto e del quinto, i quali vennero adattati nella quinta stagione. e David Benioff.]] Sceneggiatura La sceneggiatura è curata principalmente dagli ideatori della serie, David Benioff e D.B. Weiss. Altri sceneggiatori sono: Bryan Cogman (episodi 1x04, 2x03, 3x05, 4x04, 4x06, 5x05 e 5x06), George R. R. Martin (episodi 1x08, 2x09, 3x07 e 4x02), Vanessa Taylor (episodi 2x04, 2x06 e 3x02), Jane Espenson (episodio 1x06) e Dave Hill (episodio 5x04). Nell'agosto 2013, in un'intervista al programma televisivo The Writers' Room, Benioff e Weiss raccontarono la loro esperienza da sceneggiatori. I due produttori dichiararono che all'inizio fu difficile per loro lavorare ad una produzione televisiva così estesa come quella de Il Trono di Spade e che furono molti i problemi da affrontare nelle prime stagioni. Benioff dichiarò che dopo aver provato invano a scrivere lo script di un episodio insieme, i due decisero di dividersi il lavoro, scrivendo ognuno metà episodio. L'episodio pilota venne girato più volte a causa degli innumerevoli problemi della versione originale e la versione definitiva venne approvata da HBO dopo anni di lavoro. Durante la produzione della prima stagione, inoltre, la durata degli episodi risultò in un primo momento troppo corta, e i due sceneggiatori dovettero scrivere alcune scene aggiuntive. Affrontando la questione delle critiche sulla violenza e sul sesso, Dan Weiss affermò che la durata delle scene esplicite dovrebbe sempre essere giusta, affinché esse non risultino né troppo corte né ridicolmente lunghe. Gli autori concordarono sul fatto di aver imparato molto sulle problematiche legate alla creazione della serie durante la produzione di ogni singola stagione ed entrambi furono soddifatti dei metodi adottati a partire dalla terza stagione, girata in cinque paesi diversi secondo le possibilità dei numerosi attori e non in ordine di episodio. Solito scrivere un episodio a stagione, lo scrittore George R. R. Martin annunciò a luglio 2014 che non avrebbe firmato la sceneggiatura di nessun episodio della quinta stagione, giustificando la scelta con la frase: "ho un libro da finire". Martin si riferiva al sesto volume della saga The Winds of Winter. In data 29 maggio 2015, Entertainment Weekly annunciò che Martin non avrebbe scritto alcun episodio nemmeno per la sesta stagione per gli stessi motivi espressi a luglio dell'anno precedente. Regia Per dirigere gli episodi, la produzione si è affidata a vari registi: Tim Van Patten (episodi 1x01 e 1x02), Brian Kirk (episodi 1x03, 1x04 e 1x05), Daniel Minahan (episodi 1x06, 1x07, 1x08, 3x01 e 3x02), Alan Taylor (episodi 1x09, 1x10, 2x01, 2x02, 2x08 e 2x10), Alik Sakharov (episodi 2x03, 3x06, 4x06 e 4x07), David Petrarca (episodi 2x04 e 2x05), David Nutter (episodi 2x06, 2x07, 3x09, 3x10, 5x09 e 5x10), Neil Marshall (episodi 2x09 e 4x09), David Benioff (episodio 3x03), Alex Graves (episodi 3x04, 3x05, 4x02, 4x03, 4x08 e 4x10), Michelle MacLaren (episodi 3x07, 3x08, 4x04 e 4x05), D.B. Weiss (episodio 4x01), Michael Slovis (episodi 5x01 e 5x02), Mark Mylod (episodi 5x03, 5x04, 6x07 e 6x08), Jeremy Podeswa (episodi 5x05, 5x06, 6x01 e 6x02), Miguel Sapochnik (episodi 5x07, 5x08, 6x09 e 6x10), Daniel Sackheim (episodi 6x03 e 6x04) e Jack Bender (6x05 e 6x06). Personaggi e interpreti Personaggi principali * Eddard Stark (stagione 1), interpretato da Sean Bean, doppiato da Massimo Corvo. * Robert Baratheon (stagione 1), interpretato da Mark Addy, doppiato da Stefano De Sando. * Tyrion Lannister (stagione 1-in corso), interpretato da Peter Dinklage, doppiato da Gaetano Varcasia (stagioni 1-4) e da Mauro Gravina (stagione 5-in corso). * Jaime Lannister (stagione 1-in corso), interpretato da Nikolaj Coster-Waldau, doppiato da Riccardo Rossi. * Catelyn Tully (stagioni 1-3), interpretata da Michelle Fairley, doppiata da Emanuela Rossi. * Cersei Lannister (stagione 1-in corso), interpretata da Lena Headey, doppiata da Claudia Catani. * Daenerys Targaryen (stagione 1-in corso), interpretata da Emilia Clarke, doppiata da Letizia Ciampa. * Jorah Mormont (stagione 1-in corso), interpretato da Iain Glen, doppiato da Angelo Maggi. * Petyr Baelish (stagione 1-in corso), interpretato da Aidan Gillen, doppiato da Massimo De Ambrosis. * Viserys Targaryen (stagione 1), interpretato da Harry Lloyd, doppiato da David Chevalier. * Jon Snow (stagioni 1-5Game of Thrones Viewer's Guide - Season 5, Episode 10 - Mother's Mercy - People in this Episode - Jon SnowGame of Thrones star on that shocking death: 'I'm not coming back'), interpretato da Kit Harington, doppiato da Daniele Giuliani. * Sansa Stark (stagione 1-in corso), interpretata da Sophie Turner, doppiata da Giulia Tarquini. * Arya Stark (stagione 1-in corso), interpretata da Maisie Williams, doppiata da Sara Labidi. * Robb Stark (stagioni 1-3), interpretato da Richard Madden, doppiato da Edoardo Stoppacciaro. * Theon Greyjoy (stagione 1-in corso), interpretato da Alfie Allen, doppiato da Davide Albano. * Brandon Stark (stagioni 1-4, 6-in corso), interpretato da Isaac Hempstead-Wright, doppiato da Tito Marteddu. * Joffrey Baratheon (stagioni 1-4), interpretato da Jack Gleeson, doppiato da Manuel Meli. * Sandor Clegane (stagioni 1-4), interpretato da Rory McCann, doppiato da Alessandro Messina. * Drogo (stagioni 1-2), interpretato da Jason Momoa, doppiato da Massimiliano Virgilii. * Tywin Lannister (guest star stagione 1, stagioni 2-5), interpretato da Charles Dance, doppiato da Paolo Buglioni. * Davos Seaworth (stagione 2-in corso), interpretato da Liam Cunningham, doppiato da Rodolfo Bianchi. * Samwell Tarly (guest star stagione 1, stagione 2-in corso), interpretato da John Bradley, doppiato da Simone Crisari. * Stannis Baratheon (stagioni 2-5Game of Thrones Viewer's Guide - Season 5, Episode 10 - Mother's Mercy - People in this Episode - Stannis Baratheon), interpretato da Stephen Dillane, doppiato da Antonio Sanna. * Melisandre di Asshai (stagione 2-in corso), interpretata da Carice van Houten, doppiata da Cinzia Villari. * Margaery Tyrell (stagione 2-in corso), interpretata da Natalie Dormer, doppiata da Letizia Scifoni. * Jeor Mormont (guest star stagione 1, stagioni 2-3), interpretato da James Cosmo, doppiato da Michele Gammino. * Bronn (guest star stagione 1, stagione 2-in corso), interpretato da Jerome Flynn, doppiato da Pasquale Anselmo. * Varys (guest star stagione 1, stagione 2-in corso), interpretato da Conleth Hill, doppiato da Simone Mori. * Shae (guest star stagione 1, stagioni 2-4), interpretata da Sibel Kekilli, doppiata da Valentina Mari. * Talisa Maegyr (guest star stagione 2, stagione 3), interpretata da Oona Chaplin, doppiata da Rossella Acerbo. * Gendry Waters (guest star stagioni 1-2, stagione 3), interpretato da Joseph Dempsie, doppiato da Sacha De Toni. * Ygritte (guest star stagione 2, stagioni 3-4), interpretata da Rose Leslie, doppiata da Chiara Gioncardi. * Tormund (guest star stagione 3, stagione 4-in corso), interpretato da Kristofer Hivju, doppiato da Massimo Lodolo (stagioni 3-4) e da Pino Insegno (stagioni 5-in corso). * Gilly (guest star stagioni 2-3, stagione 4-in corso), interpretata da Hannah Murray, doppiata da Valentina Favazza. * Brienne di Tarth (guest star stagioni 2-3, stagione 4-in corso), interpretata da Gwendoline Christie, doppiata da Stella Gasparri. * Ramsay Bolton, nato Snow (guest star stagione 3, stagione 4-in corso), interpretato da Iwan Rheon, doppiato da Francesco Pezzulli. * Ellaria Sand (guest star stagione 4, stagione 5-in corso), interpretata da Indira Varma, doppiata da Francesca Manicone. * Daario Naharis (guest star stagioni 3-4, stagione 5-in corso), interpretato da Ed Skrein (stagione 3) e Michiel Huisman (stagione 4-in corso), doppiato da Stefano Crescentini. * Missandei (guest star stagioni 3-4, stagione 5-in corso), interpretata da Nathalie Emmanuel, doppiata da Veronica Puccio. * Tommen Baratheon (guest star stagioni 1-2 e 4, stagione 5-in corso), interpretato da Callum Wharry (stagioni 1-2) e Dean-Charles Chapman (stagione 4-in corso), doppiato da Arturo Valli. * Jaqen H'ghar (guest star stagione 2, stagione 5-in corso), interpretato da Tom Wlaschiha, doppiato da Guido Di Naccio. * Roose Bolton (guest star stagioni 2-4, stagione 5-in corso), interpretato da Michael McElhatton, doppiato da Roberto Pedicini. Personaggi secondari * Maestro Luwin (stagioni 1-2), interpretato da Donald Sumpter, doppiato da Dante Biagioni. * Jory Cassel (stagione 1), interpretato da Jamie Sives, doppiato da Roberto Certomà. * Rodrik Cassel (stagioni 1-2), interpretato da Ron Donachie, doppiato da Angelo Nicotra. * Benjen Stark (stagione 1), interpretato da Joseph Mawle, doppiato da Christian Iansante. * Illyrio Mopatis (stagione 1), interpretato da Roger Allam, doppiato da Paolo Marchese. * Qotho (stagione 1), interpretato da Dar Salim, doppiato da Andrea Lavagnino. * Ros (stagioni 1-3), interpretata da Esmé Bianco, doppiata da Sabine Cerullo. * Septa Mordane (stagione 1), interpretata da Susan Brown, doppiata da Paola Giannetti. * Rickon Stark (stagioni 1-3), interpretato da Art Parkinson. * Myrcella Baratheon (stagioni 1-2, 5Game of Thrones Viewer's Guide - Season 5, Episode 10 - Mother's Mercy - People in this Episode - Myrcella Baratheon), interpretata da Aimee Richardson (stagioni 1-2) e da Nell Tiger Free (stagione 5), doppiata da Agnese Marteddu. * Hodor (stagioni 1-4, 6-in corso), interpretato da Kristian Nairn, doppiato da Massimiliano Virgilii. * Doreah (stagioni 1-2), interpretata da Roxanne McKee, doppiata da Joy Saltarelli. * Irri (stagioni 1-2), interpretata da Amrita Acharia, doppiata da Monica Migliori. * Ilyn Payne (stagioni 1-2), interpretato da Wilko Johnson. * Rast (stagioni 1, 3-4), interpretato da Luke Barnes, doppiato da Carlo Scipioni. * Alliser Thorne (stagioni 1, 4-in corso), interpretato da Owen Teale, doppiato da Stefano Mondini. * Barristan Selmy (stagioni 1, 3-5), interpretato da Ian McElhinney, doppiato da Sandro Iovino (stagioni 1-4) e da Fabrizio Temperini (stagione 5). * Yoren (stagioni 1-2), interpretato da Francis Magee, doppiato da Saverio Indrio. * Gran Maestro Pycelle (stagione 1-in corso), interpretato da Julian Glover, doppiato da Dario Penne. * Renly Baratheon (stagioni 1-2), interpretato da Gethin Anthony, doppiato da Roberto Gammino. * Maestro Aemon (stagioni 1, 3-5), interpretato da Peter Vaughan, doppiato da Goffredo Matassi. * Syrio Forel (stagione 1), interpretato da Miltos Yerolemou, doppiato da Vittorio Guerrieri. * Vecchia Nan (stagione 1), interpretata da Margaret John, doppiata da Graziella Polesinanti. * Grenn (stagioni 1-4), interpretato da Mark Stanley, doppiato da Mirko Mazzanti. * Pypar (stagioni 1, 3-4), interpretato da Josef Altin. * Rakharo (stagioni 1-2), interpretato da Elyes Gabel, doppiato da Fabrizio De Flaviis. * Lancel Lannister (stagioni 1-2, 5-in corso), interpretato da Eugene Simon, doppiato da Mirko Cannella. * Janos Slynt (stagioni 1-2, 4-5), interpretato da Dominic Carter, doppiato da Carlo Reali. * Gregor Clegane (stagioni 1-2, 4-in corso), interpretato da Conan Stevens (stagione 1), da Ian Whyte (stagione 2) e da Hafþór Júlíus Björnsson (stagione 4-in corso), doppiato da Mario Bombardieri. * Lysa Arryn, nata Tully (stagioni 1, 4), interpretata da Kate Dickie, doppiata da Tiziana Avarista. * Loras Tyrell (stagione 1-in corso), interpretato da Finn Jones, doppiato da Davide Perino. * Robin Arryn (stagioni 1, 4-in corso), interpretato da Lino Facioli, doppiato da Francesco Ferri. * Osha (stagioni 1-3), interpretata da Natalia Tena, doppiata da Laura Lenghi. * Othell Yarwyck (stagioni 1, 4-in corso), interpretato da Brian Fortune. * Beric Dondarrion (stagioni 1, 3), interpretato da David Scott Michael (stagione 1) e da Richard Dormer (stagione 3), doppiato da Francesco Prando. * Jon Umber (stagione 1), interpretato da Clive Mantle, doppiato da Saverio Moriones. * Mirri Maz Duur (stagione 1), interpretata da Mia Soteriou, doppiata da Antonella Giannini. * Kevan Lannister (stagioni 1-2, 5-in corso), interpretato da Ian Gelder, doppiato da Gianni Giuliano. * Meryn Trant (stagioni 1-5), interpretato da Ian Beattie, doppiato da Alessandro Ballico. * Walder Frey (stagioni 1, 3), interpretato da David Bradley, doppiato da Carlo Valli. * Walder Rivers (stagioni 1, 3), interpretato da Bryan McCaugherty (stagione 1) e da Tim Plester (stagione 3), doppiato da Leonardo Graziano. * Frittella (stagioni 1-4), interpretato da Ben Hawkey, doppiato da Jacopo Bonanni. * Lommy (stagioni 1-2), interpretato da Eros Vlahos. * Rickard Karstark (stagioni 1-3), interpretato da Steven Blount (stagione 1) e da John Stahl (stagioni 2-3), doppiato da Franco Zucca. * Craster (stagioni 2-3), interpretato da Robert Pugh, doppiato da Gerolamo Alchieri. * Maestro Cressen (stagione 2), interpretato da Oliver Ford Davies, doppiato da Luciano De Ambrosis. * Kovarro (stagione 2), interpretato da Steven Cole. * Matthos Seaworth (stagione 2), interpretato da Kerr Logan, doppiato da Gianfranco Miranda. * Dontos Hollard (stagioni 2, 4), interpretato da Tony Way, doppiato da Fabrizio Odetto. * Alton Lannister (stagione 2), interpretato da Karl Davies, doppiato da Niccolò Guidi. * Marei (stagione 2-in corso), interpretata da Josephine Gillan. * Balon Greyjoy (stagioni 2-3), interpretato da Patrick Malahide, doppiato da Antonio Palumbo. * Rorge (stagioni 2, 4), interpretato da Andy Beckwith, doppiato da Claudio Fattoretto. * Yara Greyjoy (stagioni 2-4, 6-in corso), interpretata da Gemma Whelan, doppiata da Perla Liberatori. * Salladhor Saan (stagioni 2-4), interpretato da Lucian Msamati, doppiato da Roberto Draghetti. * Mordente (stagioni 2, 4), interpretato da Gerard Jordan. * Podrick Payne (stagione 2-in corso), interpretato da Daniel Portman, doppiato da Raffaele Carpentieri. * Amory Lorch (stagione 2), interpretato da Fintan McKeown, doppiato da Maurizio Reti. * Polliver (stagioni 2, 4), interpretato da Andy Kellegher, doppiato da Sandro Acerbo. * Re delle Spezie (stagione 2), interpretato da Nicholas Blane, doppiato da Paolo Lombardi. * Xaro Xhoan Daxos (stagione 2), interpretato da Nonso Anozie, doppiato da Massimo Bitossi. * Pyat Pree (stagione 2), interpretato da Ian Hanmore, doppiato da Ambrogio Colombo. * Hallyne (stagione 2), interpretato da Roy Dotrice, doppiato da Sergio Graziani. * Qhorin (stagione 2), interpretato da Simon Armstrong, doppiato da Diego Reggente. * Eddison Tollet (stagione 2-in corso), interpretato da Ben Crompton, doppiato da Alberto Caneva. * Dagmer (stagione 2), interpretato da Ralph Ineson, doppiato da Alberto Angrisano. * Lorren (stagione 2), interpretato da Forbes KB, doppiato da Alessandro Rossi. * Quaithe (stagione 2), interpretata da Laura Pradelska. * Lord delle Ossa (stagioni 2-3, 5), interpretato da Edward Dogliani (stagioni 2-3) e Ross O'Hennessy (stagione 5). * Mance Rayder (stagioni 3-5), interpretato da Ciarán Hinds, doppiato da Mario Cordova. * Qyburn (stagione 3-in corso), interpretato da Anton Lesser, doppiato da Sergio Lucchetti. * Kraznys mo Nakloz (stagione 3), interpretato da Dan Hildebrand. * Olenna Tyrell, nata Redwyne (stagione 3-in corso), interpretata da Diana Rigg, doppiata da Rita Savagnone. * Orell (stagione 3), interpretato da Mackenzie Crook, doppiato da Andrea Lavagnino. * Thoros di Myr (stagione 3), interpretato da Paul Kaye, doppiato da Alessio Cigliano. * Locke (stagioni 3-4), interpretato da Noah Taylor, doppiato da Oreste Baldini. * Jojen Reed (stagioni 3-4), interpretato da Thomas Brodie Sangster, doppiato da Gabriele Patriarca. * Meera Reed (stagioni 3-4, 6-in corso), interpretata da Ellie Kendrick, doppiata da Virginia Brunetti. * Anguy (stagione 3), interpretato da Philip McGinley. * Brynden Tully (stagione 3), interpretato da Clive Russell, doppiato da Ennio Coltorti. * Edmure Tully (stagione 3), interpretato da Tobias Menzies, doppiato da Vittorio De Angelis. * Karl Tanner (stagioni 3-4), interpretato da Burn Gorman. * Selyse Baratheon, nata Florent (stagioni 3-5), interpretata da Tara Fitzgerald, doppiata da Franca D'Amato. * Shireen Baratheon (stagioni 3-5), interpretata da Kerry Ingram, doppiata da Vittoria Bartolomei. * Verme Grigio (stagione 3-in corso), interpretato da Jacob Anderson, doppiato da Massimo Triggiani. * Olyvar (stagione 3-in corso), interpretato da Will Tudor, doppiato da Stefano Sperduti. * Lothar Frey (stagione 3), interpretato da Tom Brooke, doppiato da Enrico Pallini. * Myranda (stagioni 3-5), interpretata da Charlotte Hope. * Alto SeptonL'Alto Septon qui citato è quello nominato dopo il tumulto ad Approdo del Re accaduto nell'episodio 2x06 e nel quale venne ucciso il precedente capo del Credo dei Sette interpretato da David Verrey. (stagioni 3-5), interpretato da da Paul Bentley, doppiato da Bruno Alessandro. * Roslin Tully, nata Frey (stagione 3), interpretata da Alexandra Dowling. * Oberyn Martell (stagione 4), interpretato da Pedro Pascal, doppiato da Fabio Boccanera. * Styr (stagione 4), interpretato da Yuri Kolokolnikov. * Mace Tyrell (stagione 4-in corso), interpretato da Roger Ashton-Griffiths, doppiato da Oliviero Dinelli. * Walda Bolton, nata Frey (stagione 4-in corso), interpretata da Elizabeth Webster. * Hizdahr zo Loraq (stagioni 4-5), interpretato da Joel Fry, doppiato da Riccardo Niseem Onorato. * Olly (stagione 4-in corso), interpretato da Brenock O'Connor. * Mossador (stagioni 4-5), interpretato da Reece Noi, doppiato da Alessio Puccio. * Re della Notte (stagione 4-in corso), interpretato da Richard Brake. * Tycho Nestoris (stagione 4-in corso), interpretato da Mark Gatiss, doppiato da Marco Mete. * Lhara (stagione 4-in corso), interpretata da Sarine Sofair. * Anya Waynwood (stagione 4), interpretata da Paola Dionisotti, doppiata da Serena Verdirosi. * Yohn Royce (stagione 4-in corso), interpretato da Rupert Vansittart, doppiato da Ugo Maria Morosi. * Corvo con tre occhi (stagioni 4, 6-in corso), interpretato da Struan Rodger, doppiato da Renato Cortesi. * Foglia (stagioni 4, 6-in corso), interpretata da Octavia Selena Alexandru. * Ternesio Terys (stagioni 4-5), interpretato da Gary Oliver. * Maggy (stagione 5), interpretata da Jodhi May, doppiata da Paola Majano. * Cersei Lannister da bambina (stagione 5), interpretata da Nell Williams. * Melara Hetherspoon (stagione 5), interpretata da Isabella Steinbarth. * Bowen Marsh (stagione 5-in corso), interpretato da Michael Condron. * Areo Hotah (stagione 5-in corso), interpretato da DeObia Oparei, doppiato da Stefano Alessandroni. * Doran Martell (stagione 5-in corso), interpretato da Alexander Siddig, doppiato da Simone D'Andrea. * Trystane Martell (stagione 5-in corso), interpretato da Toby Sebastian. * Lollys Stokeworth (stagione 5-in corso), interpretata da Elizabeth Cadwallader, doppiata da Daniela Calò. * Denys Mallister (stagione 5), interpretato da J.J. Murphy. * Alto Passero (stagione 5-in corso), interpretato da Jonathan Pryce, doppiato da Luigi La Monica. * L'Orfana (stagione 5-in corso), interpretata da Faye Marsay. * Obara Sand (stagione 5-in corso), interpretata da Keisha Castle-Hughes, doppiata da Gemma Donati. * Tyene Sand (stagione 5-in corso), interpretata da Rosabell Laurenti Sellers, doppiata da Joy Saltarelli. * Nymeria Sand (stagione 5-in corso), interpretata da Jessica Henwick. * Malko (stagione 5-in corso), interpretato da Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje, doppiato da Giorgio Locuratolo. * Yezzan zo Qaggaz (stagione 5-in corso), interpretato da Enzo Cilenti, doppiato da Andrea Lavagnino. * Septa Unella (stagione 5-in corso), interpretata da Hannah Waddingham. * Karsi (stagione 5), interpretata da Birgitte Hjort Sørensen, doppiata da Benedetta Degli Innocenti. * Loboda (stagione 5), interpretato da Zachary Baharov. Creature * Spettro (Ghost), Estate (Summer), Vento Grigio (Grey Wind), Nymeria, Lady e Cagnaccio (Shaggydog), i meta-lupi dei figli di Eddard Stark, vengono interpretati nella prima stagione da cani di aspetto lupino (vista l'impossibilità di utilizzare lupi sul set). Per i cuccioli sono stati utilizzati alcuni Siberian Husky, dati in adozione alla fine delle riprese; per gli adulti sono stati usati dei Northern Inuit, addestrati per dodici settimane. Nella seconda stagione i meta-lupi (ormai cresciuti e giganteschi) sono realizzati in CGI; si usano inoltre lupi veri per alcune scene.Game of Thrones 2: una grande battaglia e un finale diverso dal libro * Drogon, Viserion e Rhaegal, i tre cuccioli di drago di Daenerys, sono realizzati digitalmente in CGI. Nella prima stagione i draghi appaiono aggrappati al corpo di Daenerys: perché l'attrice potesse interpretare una realistica interazione con essi, uno è stato realizzato anche come pupazzetto verde, mentre gli altri due sono stati segnati come punti sulla pelle dell'attrice. * Gli Estranei che appaiono nella serie sono interpretati da Ian Whyte (episodi 1x01 e 2x02), Spencer Wilding (episodio 1x01), Ross Mullan (episodi 2x10, 3x08 e 4x04) e Tim Loane (episodio 5x08). * I Giganti Dongo e Wun Weg Wun Dar Wun sono interpretati da Ian Whyte, mentre il gigante Mag Mar Tun Doh Weg è interpretato da Neil Fingleton. Camei Lo scrittore George R. R. Martin è apparso in un cameo in Marocco, ma quelle scene non sono state utilizzate. Martin intendeva comparire nella seconda stagione, ma la scena non è stata presentata. Il batterista Will Champion, dei Coldplay, appare nella terza stagione nel ruolo di un suonatore di tamburo.⇒ Game of Thrones, Will Champion guest-star in un episodio della terza stagione - Attori - Serial TV Il gruppo musicale islandese Sigur Rós appare nella quarta stagione. Premi e riconoscimenti Il 14 luglio 2011 la serie ha ottenuto 13 candidature ai Primetime Emmy 2011, incluse quella per la "miglior serie televisiva drammatica" e quella per il "miglior attore non protagonista", premio vinto da Peter Dinklage il 18 settembre. Il 12 settembre 2011 la serie ha ricevuto un Primetime Creative Arts Emmy Award per il "miglior design di una sigla". Il 7 agosto la serie è stata premiata come "miglior nuova serie televisiva" alla 27ª edizione dei Television Critics Association Award. La serie ha ottenuto sette candidature agli Scream Award 2011,SCREAM Awards 2011 | Spike | Vote On Sci-Fi, Fantasy, Horror, Comic Books vincendo nelle categorie "miglior serie televisiva", "miglior attore non protagonista" (Peter Dinklage) e "miglior attrice esordiente" (Emilia Clarke).Best TV Show | Doctor Who, Fringe, Game of Thrones, True Blood, The Walking Dead | Scream 2011Breakout Performance - Female | Jaimie Alexander, Hayley Atwell, Emilia Clarke, Elle Fanning, Zoe Kravitz | Scream 2011 Emilia Clarke ha vinto un EWwy Award nel 2011 come miglior attrice non protagonista.EWwy Awards 2011: Meet Your Winners! | Photo 1 of 10 | EW.com Il 24 ottobre 2011 CableFAX offre il riconoscimento come "miglior serie televisiva trasmessa via cavo".CableFAX Program Awards Best Cable Program—'Game of Thrones' :: CableFax Portal Peter Dinklage, nel 2012, vince anche un Golden Globe come "miglior attore non protagonista in una serie tv drammatica"HFPA - Nominations and Winners ed un Satellite Award come "miglior attore non protagonista in una serie, mini-serie o film per la televisione".2012 Winners | International Press Academy Agli Screen Actors Guild Awards del 2012 risulta vincitrice nella categoria "Miglior performance dell'intero cast di stuntman per una serie TV".The 18th Annual Screen Actors Guild Awards | Screen Actors Guild Awards La prima stagione della serie televisiva viene inoltre premiata con un Peabody Award.The Peabody Awards | An International Competition for Electronic Media, honoring achievement in Television, Radio, Cable and the Web | Administered by University of Georgia's... Segue la lista completa dei premi vinti e delle nomination ricevute. * 2011 - AFI TV Awards ** Programmi dell'anno * 2011 - TCA Awards ** Miglior nuovo programma ** Nomination Miglior attore drammatico a Peter Dinklage ** Nomination Miglior serie televisiva drammatica ** Nomination Programma dell'anno * 2011 - Premi Emmy ** Miglior attore non protagonista in una serie televisiva drammatica a Peter Dinklage ** Miglior design di una sigla a Angus Wall, Robert Feng, Kirk H. Shintani e Robert Feng ** Nomination Miglior serie televisiva drammatica ** Nomination Miglior sceneggiatura per una serie drammatica a David Benioff e D.B. Weiss per l'episodio La confessione ** Nomination Miglior regia per una serie televisiva drammatica a Tim Van Patten per l'episodio L'inverno sta arrivando ** Nomination Miglior casting per una serie televisiva drammatica a Nina Gold e Robert Sterne ** Nomination Migliori costumi per una serie a Michele Clapton e Rachael Webb-Crozier per l'episodio La guerra alle porte ** Nomination Migliori acconciature per una serie single-camera a Kevin Alexander e Candice Banks per l'episodio La corona d'oro ** Nomination Miglior trucco per una serie single-camera (non prostetico) a Paul Engelen e Melissa Lackersteen per l'episodio L'inverno sta arrivando ** Nomination Miglior trucco prostetico per una serie, miniserie, film o speciale a Paul Engelen e Conor O'Sullivan per l'episodio La corona d'oro ** Nomination Miglior montaggio audio per una serie televisiva a Robin Quinn, Steve Fanagan, Eoghan McDonnell, Jon Stevenson, Tim Hands, Stefan Henrix, Caoimhe Doyle, Michelle McCormack e Andy Kennedy per l'episodio La corona d'oro ** Nomination Migliori effetti speciali e visivi a Rafael Morant, Adam McInnes, Graham Hills, Lucy Ainsworth-Taylor, Stuart Brisdon, Damien Macé, Henry Badgett e Angela Barson per l'episodio Fuoco e sangue ** Nomination Miglior coordinamento stunt per una serie drammatica, miniserie o film a Paul Jennings per l'episodio Il lupo e il leone * 2011 - Scream Awards ** Miglior attore non protagonista a Peter Dinklage ** Miglior programma televisivo ** Miglior performance femminile a Emilia Clarke ** Nomination Miglior intero cast ** Nomination Miglior attore fantasy a Sean Bean ** Nomination Miglior attrice fantasy a Lena Headey ** Nomination Mutilazione più memorabile a "Testa ricoperta d'oro fuso" dall'episodio La corona d'oro ** Nomination L'ultimo grido * 2011 - Artios Award ** Nomination Miglior casting per un episodio pilota drammatico a Nina Gold ** Nomination Miglior casting per una serie televisiva drammatica a Nina Gold * 2011 - Satellite Awards ** Miglior attore non protagonista in una serie, miniserie o film per la televisione a Peter Dinklage ** Nomination Miglior serie televisiva di genere * 2012 - People's Choice Awards ** Nomination Miglior serie televisiva drammatica via cavo * 2012 - Premi Golden Globe ** Miglior attore non protagonista in una serie a Peter Dinklage ** Nomination Miglior serie televisiva drammatica * 2012 - Screen Actors Guild Awards ** Miglior performance dell'intero cast di stuntman per una serie televisiva ** Nomination Miglior performance dell'intero cast in una serie drammatica a Amrita Acharia, Mark Addy, Alfie Allen, Josef Altin, Sean Bean, Susan Brown, Emilia Clarke, Nikolaj Coster-Waldau, Peter Dinklage, Ron Donachie, Michelle Fairley, Jerome Flynn, Elyes Gabel, Iain Glen, Julian Glover, Kit Harington, Lena Headey, Isaac Hempstead Wright, Conleth Hill, Richard Madden, Jason Momoa, Rory McCann, Ian McElhinney, Luke McEwan, Roxanne McKee, Dar Salim, Mark Stanley, Donald Sumpter, Sophie Turner, Maisie Williams * 2012 - '''Writers Guild of America Award ** Nomination Miglior sceneggiatura per una nuova serie a David Benioff, Bryan Cogman, Jane Espenson, George R.R. Martin, D.B. Weiss ** Nomination Miglior sceneggiatura per una serie televisiva drammatica a David Benioff, Bryan Cogman, Jane Espenson, George R.R. Martin, D.B. Weiss * 2012 - Peabody Award ** Premio Peabody * 2012 - AFI TV Awards ** Programmi dell'anno * 2012 - TCA Awards ** Programma dell'anno ** Nomination Miglior attore drammatico a Peter Dinklage ** Nomination Miglior serie televisiva drammatica * 2012 - Premi Emmy ** Miglior direzione artistica per una serie single-camera a Gemma Jackson, Frank Walsh e Tina Jones per gli episodi Il Giardino di Ossa, Il fantasma della fortezza e Un uomo senza onore ** Migliori costumi per una serie a Michele Clapton, Alexander Fordham e Chloe Aubry per l'episodio Il principe di Grande Inverno ** Miglior trucco per una serie single-camera (non prostetico) a Paul Engelen e Melissa Lackersteen per l'episodio Vecchi e nuovi dei ** Miglior montaggio audio per una serie televisiva a Peter Brown, Kira Roessler, Tim Hands, Paul Aulicino, Stephen P. Robinson, Vanessa Lapato, Brett Voss, James Moriana, Jeffrey Wilhoit e David Klotz per l'episodio L'assedio ** Miglior missaggio audio per una serie drammatica o commedia (di un'ora) a Matthew Waters, Onnalee Blank, Ronan Hill e Mervyn Moore per l'episodio L'assedio ** Migliori effetti speciali e visivi a Rainer Gombos, Juri Stanossek, Sven Martin, Steve Kullback, Jan Fiedler, Chris Stenner, Tobias Mannewitz, Thilo Ewers e Adam Chazen per l'episodio Chiunque può essere ucciso ** Nomination Miglior serie televisiva drammatica ** Nomination Miglior attore non protagonista in una serie televisiva drammatica a Peter Dinklage ** Nomination Miglior casting per una serie televisiva drammatica a Nina Gold e Robert Sterne ** Nomination Miglior realizzazione nell'interactive media (estensione digitale) a HBO ** Nomination Migliori acconciature per una serie single-camera a Kevin Alexander, Candice Banks, Rosalia Culora e Gary Machin per l'episodio Vecchi e nuovi dei ** Nomination Miglior trucco prostetico per una serie, miniserie, film o speciale a Paul Engelen, Conor O'Sullivan e Rob Trenton per l'episodio Chiunque può essere ucciso * 2012 - Artios Award ** Nomination Miglior casting per una serie televisiva drammatica a Nina Gold * 2012 - Critics' Choice Television Awards ** Nomination Miglior serie televisiva drammatica ** Nomination Miglior attore non protagonista in una serie televisiva drammatica a Peter Dinklage * 2012 - Golden Nymph Award ** Miglior produttore internazionale a David Benioff, Frank Doelger, Carolyn Strauss e D.B. Weiss * 2012 - Golden Reel Awards ** Miglior montaggio audio (dialogo - forma breve) per l'episodio Il giuramento ** Miglior montaggio audio (effetti sonori - forma breve) per l'episodio L'inverno sta arrivando * 2012 - Premio Hugo ** Miglior rappresentazione drammatica, forma lunga a David Benioff, D. B. Weiss, Bryan Cogman, Jane Espenson, George R. R. Martin, Tim Van Patten, Brian Kirk, Daniel Minahan e Alan Taylor per Il Trono di Spade (prima stagione) * 2012 - Kerrang! Awards ** Miglior programma televisivo * 2012 - Producers Guild of America Award ** Nomination Miglior produttore di un'opera televisiva episodica drammatica a David Benioff, Frank Doelger, Mark Huffam, Carolyn Strauss e D.B. Weiss * 2012 - Saturn Awards ** Nomination Miglior presentazione televisiva ** Nomination Miglior attore televisivo a Sean Bean ** Nomination Miglior attrice televisiva Lena Headey ** Nomination Miglior attore non protagonista televisivo a Kit Harington * 2012 - Satellite Awards ** Nomination Miglior attore non protagonista in una serie, miniserie o film per la televisione a Peter Dinklage ** Nomination Miglior serie televisiva drammatica * 2013 - Art Directors Guild Awards ** Miglior production design in una serie televisiva single-camera di un'ora a Gemma Jackson per l'episodio Il fantasma della fortezza * 2013 - AFI TV Awards ** Programmi dell'anno * 2013 - Costume Designers Guild Awards ** Nomination Miglior serie televisiva in costume/fantasy * 2013 - Cinema Audio Society Awards ** Nomination Miglior missaggio audio in una serie televisiva di un'ora a Ronan Hill, Onnalee Blank, Mathew Waters e Brett Voss per l'episodio L'assedio * 2013 - TCA Awards ** Miglior serie televisiva drammatica ** Nomination Programma dell'anno * 2013 - Premi Emmy ** Miglior trucco per una serie single-camera (non prostetico) a Paul Engelen e Melissa Lackersteen per l'episodio Baciata dal fuoco ** Migliori effetti speciali e visivi a Doug Campbell, Rainer Gombos, Juri Stanossek, Sven Martin, Steve Kullback, Jan Fiedler, Chris Stenner, Tobias Mannewitz, Thilo Ewers e Adam Chazen per l'episodio Valar Dohaeris ** Nomination Miglior serie televisiva drammatica ** Nomination Miglior attore non protagonista in una serie televisiva drammatica a Peter Dinklage ** Nomination Miglior attrice non protagonista in una serie televisiva drammatica a Emilia Clarke ** Nomination Miglior sceneggiatura per una serie drammatica a David Benioff e D.B. Weiss per l'episodio Le piogge di Castamere ** Nomination Miglior attrice guest star in una serie televisiva drammatica a Diana Rigg per l'episodio E ora la sua guardia si è conclusa ** Nomination Miglior direzione artistica per una serie single-camera a Gemma Jackson, Frank Walsh e Tina Jones per l'episodio Valar Dohaeris ** Nomination Miglior casting per una serie televisiva drammatica a Nina Gold e Robert Sterne ** Nomination Miglior fotografia per una serie single-camera a Rob McLachlan per l'episodio Mhysa ** Nomination Migliori costumi per una serie a Michele Clapton, Alexander Fordham e Chloe Aubry per l'episodio Il cammino del supplizio ** Nomination Migliori acconciature per una serie single-camera a Kevin Alexander, Candice Banks, Rosalia Culora e Gary Machin per l'episodio I Secondi Figli ** Nomination Miglior realizzazione nell'interactive media (estensione digitale) a HBO ** Nomination Miglior trucco prostetico per una serie, miniserie, film o speciale a Paul Engelen, Conor O'Sullivan e Rob Trenton per l'episodio Valar Dohaeris ** Nomination Miglior montaggio video per una serie drammatica single-camera a Oral Ottey per l'episodio Le piogge di Castamere ** Nomination Miglior montaggio audio per una serie televisiva a Peter Brown, Kira Roessler, Tim Hands, Paul Aulicino, Stephen P. Robinson, Vanessa Lapato, Brett Voss, James Moriana, Jeffrey Wilhoit e David Klotz per l'episodio E ora la sua guardia si è conclusa ** Nomination Miglior missaggio audio per una serie drammatica o commedia (di un'ora) a Matthew Waters, Onnalee Blank, Ronan Hill e Mervyn Moore per l'episodio E ora la sua guardia si è conclusa * 2013 - Critics' Choice Television Awards ** Miglior serie televisiva drammatica ** Nomination Miglior attore non protagonista in una serie televisiva drammatica a Nikolaj Coster-Waldau ** Nomination Miglior attrice non protagonista in una serie televisiva drammatica a Emilia Clarke ** Nomination Miglior guest star in una serie televisiva drammatica a Diana Rigg * 2013 - Golden Reel Awards ** Miglior montaggio audio (dialogo - forma lunga) per l'episodio Chiunque può essere ucciso ** Miglior montaggio audio (effetti sonori - forma lunga) per l'episodio Chiunque può essere ucciso ** Nomination Miglior montaggio audio (dialogo - forma breve) per l'episodio L'assedio ** Nomination Miglior montaggio audio (musica - forma breve) per l'episodio L'assedio ** Nomination Miglior montaggio audio (effetti sonori - forma breve) per l'episodio L'assedio * 2013 - Hollywood Post Alliance Awards ** Miglior suono - Televisione a Paula Fairfield, Brad Katona, Jed Dodge, Onnalee Blank e Mathew Waters per l'episodio La scalata ** Migliori effetti visivi - Televisione a Joe Bauer, Jabbar Raisani, Jörn Grosshans, Sven Martin e Doug Campbell per l'episodio Valar Dohaeris ** Nomination ''Miglior gradazione dei colori - Televisione a Joe Finley per l'episodio Baciata dal fuoco * 2013 - Premio Hugo ** Miglior rappresentazione drammatica, forma breve a Neil Marshall e George R. R. Martin per l'episodio L'assedio * 2013 - Irish Film and Television Award ** Nomination Miglior serie televisiva drammatica * 2013 - Producers Guild of America Award ** Nomination Miglior produttore di un'opera televisiva episodica drammatica a David Benioff, Bernadette Caulfield, Frank Doelger, Carolyn Strauss e D.B. Weiss * 2013 - Saturn Awards ** Nomination Miglior presentazione televisiva * 2013 - Satellite Awards ** Miglior serie televisiva di genere ** Nomination Miglior attore non protagonista in una serie, miniserie o film per la televisione a Nikolaj Coster-Waldau ** Nomination Miglior attrice non protagonista in una serie, miniserie o film per la televisione a Emilia Clarke * 2013 - Screen Actors Guild Awards ** Miglior performance dell'intero cast di stuntman per una serie televisiva a Rob Cooper, Jamie Edgell, Dave Fisher, Dave Forman, Paul Herbert, Michelle McKeown, Sian Miline, Jimmy O’Dee, Domonkos Pardanyi, Marcus Shakesheff, CC Smiff e Mark Southworth * 2013 - '''Visual Effects Society ** Miglior personaggio animato in uno spot pubblicitario o in un programma televisivo a Irfan Celik, Florian Friedmann, Ingo Schachner e Chris Stenner per "Allenamento dei draghi" ** Miglior composizione in un programma televisivo a Falk Boje, Esther Engel, Alexey Kuchinsky e Klaus Wuchta per "Esercito di Estranei" ** Miglior ambiente ricreato in uno spot pubblicitario o in un programma televisivo a Rene Borst, Thilo Ewers, Adam Figielski e Jonas Stuckenbrock per "Pyke" ** Migliori effetti visivi in un programma televisivo a Rainer Gombos, Steve Kullback, Sven Martin e Juri Stanossek per l'episodio Chiunque può essere ucciso * 2013 - Writers Guild of America Award ** Nomination Miglior sceneggiatura per una serie televisiva drammatica a David Benioff, Bryan Cogman, George R.R. Martin, Vanessa Taylor, D.B. Weiss * 2013 - Young Artist Awards ** Nomination Miglior performance in una serie televisiva - Giovane attore non protagonista a Isaac Hempstead Wright ** Nomination Miglior performance in una serie televisiva - Giovane attrice non protagonista a Sophie Turner ** Nomination Miglior performance in una serie televisiva - Giovane attrice non protagonista a Maisie Williams * 2014 - American Cinema Editors ** Nomination Miglior montaggio per una serie televisiva di un'ora a Oral Norrie Ottey per l'episodio Le piogge di Castamere * 2014 - Art Directors Guild Awards ** Miglior production design in una serie televisiva single-camera di un'ora a Gemma Jackson per l'episodio Valar Dohaeris * 2014 - American Society of Cinematographers ** Miglior fotografia in una serie televisiva episodica di un'ora a Jonathan Freeman per l'episodio Valar Dohaeris ** Nomination Miglior fotografia in una serie televisiva episodica di un'ora a Anette Haellmigk per l'episodio Baciata dal fuoco * 2014 - Cinema Audio Society Awards ** Nomination Miglior missaggio audio in una serie televisiva di un'ora a Ronan Hill, Onnalee Blank, Mathew Waters e Brett Voss per l'episodio Le piogge di Castamere * 2014 - TCA Awards ** Nomination Miglior serie televisiva drammatica ** Nomination Programma dell'anno * 2014 - Premi Emmy ** Miglior direzione artistica per una serie contemporanea o fantasy single-camera a Deborah Riley, Paul Ghirardani e Rob Cameron per gli episodi Le leggi degli dei e degli uomini e La Vipera e la Montagna ** Migliori costumi per una serie a Michele Clapton, Sheena Wichary, Alexander Fordham e Nina Ayres per l'episodio Il leone e la rosa ** Miglior trucco prostetico per una serie, miniserie, film o speciale a Jane Walker e Barrie Gower per l'episodio I Figli della Foresta ** Migliori effetti speciali e visivi a Joe Bauer, Joern Grosshans, Steve Kullback, Adam Chazen, Eric Carney, Sabrina Gerhardt, Matthew Rouleau, Thomas H. Schelesny e Robert Simon per l'episodio I Figli della Foresta ** Nomination Miglior serie televisiva drammatica ** Nomination Miglior attore non protagonista in una serie televisiva drammatica a Peter Dinklage ** Nomination Miglior attrice non protagonista in una serie televisiva drammatica a Lena Headey ** Nomination Miglior sceneggiatura per una serie drammatica a David Benioff e D.B. Weiss per l'episodio I Figli della Foresta ** Nomination Miglior regia per una serie televisiva drammatica a Neil Marshall per l'episodio Il coraggio di pochi ** Nomination Miglior attrice guest star in una serie televisiva drammatica a Diana Rigg ** Nomination Miglior casting per una serie televisiva drammatica a Nina Gold e Robert Sterne ** Nomination Miglior fotografia per una serie single-camera a Jonathan Freeman per l'episodio Le due spade ** Nomination Miglior fotografia per una serie single-camera a Anette Haellmigk per l'episodio Il leone e la rosa ** Nomination Migliori acconciature per una serie single-camera a Kevin Alexander, Candice Banks, Rosalia Culora, Gary Machin e Nicola Mount per l'episodio Il leone e la rosa ** Nomination Miglior realizzazione nell'interactive media (estensione digitale) a Sabrina Caluori, Paul Beddoe-Stephens, Jim Marsh, Michael McMorrow e Michael McMillian per Game of Thrones Premiere – Facebook Live and Instagram ** Nomination Miglior trucco per una serie single-camera (non prostetico) a Jane Walker e Ann McEwan per l'episodio In cerca di un colpevole ** Nomination Miglior composizione musicale per una serie televisiva a Ramin Djawadi per l'episodio La Vipera e la Montagna ** Nomination Miglior montaggio audio per una serie televisiva a Tim Kimmel, Jed M. Dodge, Tim Hands, Paula Fairfield, David Klotz, Bradley C. Katona, Brett Voss, Jeffrey Wilhoit e Dylan T. Wilhoit per l'episodio Il coraggio di pochi ** Nomination Miglior missaggio audio per una serie drammatica (di un'ora) a Ronan Hill, Richard Dyer, Onnalee Blank e Mathew Waters per l'episodio Il coraggio di pochi ** Nomination Miglior coordinamento stunt per una serie drammatica, miniserie o film a Paul Herbert * 2014 - Critics' Choice Television Awards ** Nomination Miglior serie televisiva drammatica ** Nomination Miglior guest star in una serie televisiva drammatica a Diana Rigg * 2014 - Directors Guild of America Award ** Nomination Miglior regia per una serie televisiva drammatica a David Nutter per l'episodio Le piogge di Castamere * 2014 - Golden Reel Awards ** Miglior montaggio audio (dialogo - forma breve) a Jed Dodge e Tim Hands per l'episodio Le pioggge di Castamere ** Miglior montaggio audio (musica - forma breve) a David Klotz per l'episodio Le pioggge di Castamere ** Nomination Miglior montaggio audio (effetti sonori - forma breve) a Tim Kimmel per l'episodio Le pioggge di Castamere * 2014 - Premio Hugo ** Miglior rappresentazione drammatica, forma breve a David Benioff, David Nutter e D. B. Weiss per l'episodio Le pioggge di Castamere * 2014 - Location Managers Guild Awards ** Miglior programma televisivo filmato in location ** Miglior Location Professional per un programma televisivo a Robert Boake * 2014 - Producers Guild of America Award ** Nomination Miglior produttore di un'opera televisiva episodica drammatica a David Benioff, Bernadette Caulfield, Frank Doelger, Christopher Newman, Greg Spence, Carolyn Strauss e D.B. Weiss * 2014 - Royal Television Society ** Programma internazionale * 2014 - Saturn Awards ** Nomination Miglior presentazione televisiva ** Nomination Miglior giovane attore a Jack Gleeson ** Nomination Miglior attore non protagonista televisivo a Nikolaj Coster-Waldau ** Nomination Miglior attrice non protagonista televisivo a Gwendoline Christie ** Nomination Miglior attrice non protagonista televisivo a Michelle Fairley * 2014 - Screen Actors Guild Awards ** Miglior performance dell'intero cast di stuntman per una serie televisiva commedia o drammatica a Rachelle Beinart, Richard Bradshaw, Ben Dimmock, Levan Doran, Jamie Edgell, Bradley Farmer, Jozsef Fodor, Dave Forman, Paul Herbert, Paul Howell, Daniel Naprous, Florian Robin, CC Smiff e Roy Taylor ** Nomination Miglior performance di un attore maschile in una serie televisiva drammatica a Peter Dinklage ** Nomination Miglior performance dell'intero cast in una serie drammatica a Alfie Allen, John Bradley, Oona Chaplin, Gwendoline Christie, Emilia Clarke, Nikolaj Coster-Waldau, Mackenzie Crook, Charles Dance, Joe Dempsie, Peter Dinklage, Natalie Dormer, Nathalie Emmanuel, Michelle Fairley, Jack Gleeson, Iain Glen, Kit Harington, Lena Headey, Isaac Hempstead Wright, Kristofer Hivju, Paul Kaye, Sibel Kekilli, Rose Leslie, Richard Madden, Rory McCann, Michael McElhatton, Ian McElhinney, Philip McGinley, Hannah Murray, Iwan Rheon, Sophie Turner, Carice Van Houten, Maisie Williams * 2014 - '''Visual Effects Society ** Miglior composizione in un programma televisivo a Kirk Brillon, Steve Gordon, Geoff Sayer e Winston Lee per "La scalata" ** Miglior ambiente ricreato in uno spot pubblicitario o in un programma televisivo a Patrick Zentis, Mayur Patel, Nitin Singh e Tim Alexander per "La scalata" ** Migliori effetti visivi in un programma televisivo a Steve Kullback, Joe Bauer, Jörn Großhans, Sven Martin per l'episodio Valar Dohaeris ** Nomination Miglior personaggio animato in uno spot pubblicitario o in un programma televisivo a Philip Meyer, Ingo Schachner, Travis Nobles e Florian Friedmann per "Crescita dei draghi" * 2015 - ADG Excellence in Production Design Award ** Miglior production design in una serie televisiva fantasy single-camera di un'ora a Deborah Riley per gli episodi Le leggi degli dei e degli uomini e La Vipera e la Montagna * 2015 - Cinema Audio Society Awards ** Miglior missaggio audio per una serie televisiva di un'ora a Ronan Hill, Richard Dyer, Onnalee Blank, Mathew Waters e Brett Voss. * 2015 - Costume Designers Guild Awards ** Migliori costumi in una serie televisiva in costume/fantasy a Michele Clapton * 2015 - Empire Awards ** Empire Hero Award Note Category:Serie televisive statunitensi Category:Serie televisive iniziate nel 2011 Category:Serie televisive in produzione Category:Serie televisive d'avventura Category:Serie televisive fantastiche Category:Serie televisive drammatiche